banished_dungeonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Joy Mystery
Spells Revelations Bardic Performance An oracle can perform an inspiring performance. Half of the oracle’s levels (minimum 1) count as bard levels for determining the effects of the bardic performance. The oracle must already possess bardic performance from another class before taking this revelation. Crippling Sorrow (Su) You know how a lack of joy can crush a creature’s spirit and affect every action the creature takes. As a standard action, you can discourage your enemies. All enemies within 100 feet who can hear and understand you gain a –1 penalty on attack rolls, skill checks, and saving throws for a number of rounds equal to your Charisma modifier. At 10th level, this penalty increases to –2. You can use this ability once per day, plus one additional time per day at 5th level and every five levels thereafter. This is a language-dependent effect. Euphoric Healing (Su) Once per day, when you cast a heal spell, your healing directs a wave of the euphoria to the target, healing the creature for an additional 1d8 points of damage. At 5th level and every five levels thereafter, you can use this ability one additional time per day. This does not deal additional damage to creatures that sustain damage from cure spells. Heartening Presence (Ex) Your presence encourages your allies to carry on in their pursuits. As a standard action, you can encourage your allies. All allies within 100 feet who can see you gain a +1 morale bonus on attack rolls, skill checks, and saving throws for a number of rounds equal to your Charisma modifier. At 10th level, this bonus increases to +2 and removes all fear effects. You can use this ability once per day, plus one additional time per day at 5th level and for every five levels thereafter. Instant Friends (Su) As a standard action, you can influence a creature to be friendly. A single creature within 30 feet that can understand you must succeed on a Will save, or it is regarded as a friend and ally, as per the spell charm person. This lasts for a number of minutes equal to the oracle’s level. This duration does not need to be consecutive, but it must be spent in 1-minute increments. This is a language-dependent effect. Joyful Casting (Su) Your inner joy manifests itself in your spells. Once per day you can cast one spell as if it were modified by the Enlarge Spell or Extend Spell feat without increasing the spell’s casting time or level. At 10th level, the feats that can be used to modify a spell with this ability include the Empower Spell and Persistent Spell feats. You cannot use this ability if you are suffering from a fear effect. Perseverance (Ex) Your positive attitude keeps you going even in the direst of circumstances. You gain the Endurance feat. At 7th level you gain the Diehard feat. At 15th level you gain the Heroic Defiance feat. You do not need to meet the prerequisites to receive these feats. Reckless Overconfidence (Su) You can fill an enemy with so much confidence that your opponent behaves in a foolish manner. You can target an enemy within 30 feet as a standard action. If the enemy fails a Will save, it takes a –1 penalty to its armor class for a number of rounds equal to your Charisma modifier. At 7th and 15th level, this penalty increases by an additional –1. You can use this ability once per day. At 10th level, you can use this ability one additional time per day. Shout of Ecstasy (Su) Whether from pain or pleasure, you are overcome with a euphoric feeling and shout it out as loud as you can. As a standard action, you shout so loud that it hurts those in a 15-foot cone, dealing 1d6 points of sonic damage per two levels (minimum 1d6) and deafening creatures within the area of effect for 1d4 rounds. A Fortitude save halves this damage. You can use this ability once per day, plus one additional time per day at 5th level and every five levels thereafter. Uplifting Joy (Su) As a swift action, you can manifest a pair of butterfly-like wings made of pure joy that grant you a fly speed of 60 feet with good maneuverability. At 10th level, your speed increases to 90 feet and your maneuverability increases to perfect. You can use these wings for 1 minute per day per oracle level. This duration does not need to be consecutive, but it must be spent in 1-minute increments. You must be at least 7th level to select this revelation. Final Revelation Avatar of Joy (Su) Upon achieving 20th level, you become an avatar of joy and encouragement. You receive a bonus on all saving throws equal to your Charisma modifier. You become immune to fear and pain effects and can ignore any emotion effects you do not wish to suffer. As a standard action, you can remove all emotion, fear, or pain effects with a touch attack. Resisting this effect requires a Will save. You can use this ability at will. Category:Oracle Mysteries Category:Needs to be Edited